Queen Myria
by Avrina Mariye
Summary: this story follows a girl, it is a girls pov,she is princess of melida/daan and she is basically telling how her life is,since the invasion on her planet my first story
1. invasion

Queen Myria

_**Chapter 1: Invasion**_

**The room was crowded with people of both the Melida and Daan councils, I, the princess, was dizzy with all the yelling between the two councils, and father was trying so hard to calm them down. The Melida/Daan commodores were frightened of the warning of an attack from the Trade Federation. I knew my uncle was behind the invasion, and although he didn't mean to he had to pretend that he wasn't related to me, well because he was known as Senator Palpatine, and that is who they tracked me to be related to, and I was but I did not know him like that. "Angel, will you please go fetch a towel?" My father, King Derek, questioned me. Obeying my father's orders, I grabbed a towel and gave the towel to the bloody nose Daanian.**

**After the situation, I left the throne room and escaped to the balcony outside, just as I was about to play outside, my family called me. "Myria! Come quick the Jedi are here!" I sprinted towards the exact spot that they were at, and I glanced at blond headed padawan that looked to be about 19 years old, which was almost the age I was going to be, I am now 18 ¼ years old. " Mia, meet Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker." He finished his sentence towards me and then looked at the Jedi. **

**Just a little while after the meeting, my father shouted,"Mia, why don't you take Anakin and show him the palace?" Huffing and puffing I agreed to my parents' orders. Walking away with the boy Anakin in tow I went to the west wing, my favorite one.**

**Finally thinking of ranking up a conversation, I started with, "well apparently we already know each other's names. So apparently you are a force-sensitive, I am too. You are also known as the "Chosen One", and just to tell you I don't think my planet needs any Jedi help, and even though I want to be one what is the point of helping with small things that the planet themselves can take care of, it looks that the Jedi want to make the planet seem defenseless." I sternly yelped. "Well an invasion isn't little and our job is to protect the peace and mine is a certain job and that one too, mine is to bring the peace from the darkness area of time, milady." Anakin replied. As I turned around and stared at him in the eyes, those deep ocean blue eyes, he looked at me up and down. "Anakin, please don't look at me like that ever again, because I will not give into that little trick you did a long time ago." "Yes milady." Anakin's gaze shifted down and his color eyes changed to a light yellow and I knew I couldn't take him being sad.**

**Snatching his strong, large muscular hands, I led him towards my room. After entering my room, I looked hard at him, "Well not why everyone is looking out in the hallway." After speaking my speech, I crashed my lips unto his. "Myria," he spoke," I love you." Although I loved him back I would not let him kiss me again, and left him alone in my room. My body fitting, tight, red, floppy dress curved around my body and I did not like it since my encounter with Anakin. **

After quite some time I thought, the kiss I had just shared with him was going to be the last one that one was going to end our relationship. For uncle had engaged me to another Jedi, Anakin's rival Ferris Olin. Ferris was really sweet and I kind of did like him, but I would not be able to tell Anakin, and even if I did want to, I just couldn't. Slipping out of the palace, after telling my parents where I was going, I jumped into the pilot's seat. Before leaving on the COM I heard my father talking to Anakin spading, " go after Myria, she has gone off to the planet of Corosaunt." why did father have to send Anakin of all people, why couldn't he send someone else? I tried ignoring the thought in my head. I tripped down the stairs of the silver, inclined, old ramp. "Ah Myria, you apparently accepted my invitation," my uncle greeted me with a warm welcome, "so I heard that the _Jedi _sent the Kenobi-Skywalker team, hmm?" I did not like hearing the last name that was Anakin's,_ SKYWALKER, SKYWALKER!_ Why did the last name creep me out so much? Sneaking out towards the conversation, I answered my uncle, " unfortunaly yes." I scraped the area with my eyes, "but that is not the worst father has sent Anakin to come and watch over me." "I sensed that, but ah if he does come, which he will you will have to except it, for I have a plan." "Well I won't except it unless I know what the plan is." I cocked my eyebrows up and glanced into the sky. "Well you see, I am going to lure Anakin to the dark side by using you. You are going to pretend you love him more than you did. Then I'll make it seem like you were captured by Count Dooku. Right when he comes you will greet him, and pretend to be afraid, we'll make it look like you were beaten, then we'll pretend like I am going to kill you unless he joins our side." I sighed and agreed to the plan but something felt a little wrong.

**Right when I entered my room, Anakin crept into my room,I had least could see his shadow, I finally relized that it was time to start my uncle's plan. "Anakin come out,would you?" I rolled my eyes trying to pretend that I was annoyed. "shoot I was hoping that you weren't going to see me." "Yeah well to late for that." I looked at him straight in the eyes,"sorry for leaving you, it was just that so many memories" before I could finish my sentence. Anakin and my lips met each others. Just as we were about to break apart I grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed. **

**I woke up with my heads against anakin's broad chest. Memories and reminders of last night raced through my head. " morning." Anakin greeted me. Deciding to just think about it later, I replied, "morning" I was about to get out of bed when I was pulled back. "Anakin!" I squealed. "you are forgetting something."I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips towards his pasionatly, or not,I really just pretended,as we inched closer I stuck out my tongue. "jinx" as I climbed out I saw a glimpse of Anakin coming after me. I grabbedmy pants and headed out of the room not relizing that I had anakin's tunic on. "Mia, wait up." he called after me. "Ugh, come on." I motioned for him to hurry along, was hauled up onto his shoulders and he took me off towards my uncle's office.**

_Knock, knock. _"Come in, come in." my uncle called out to us. I turned the knob, and Anakin stepped in. just as I was about to kiss Anakin, I saw that Ferris was looking at us. Both of my lovers squared their eyebrows. Deciding to do something about it, I ushered the boys outside. "Mia, what happened?" my uncle asked me. "Nothing." "You are going to have to choose one, who is it going to be?" I steered my eyes toward the pavement. I recalled my memories of Anakin and me, then Ferris and me. I answered, "I choose …Anakin." "Well at least lets go through the plan." I only nodded my head. As we walked through the doorway I tripped over a rock, or so I thought. I picked up the object and saw it was a lightsaber, I looked for an engravtion, luckily there was one, it showed,_ A.S+M.B,_ I whispered, "Anakin." Following the trail of blood on the carpet, I found a very furious Ferris Olin beating up a surprised Anakin Skywalker. "Ferris stop." Pulling him off of Anakin I whipped the blood off of him. "What in the world, Myria why would you choose him instead of me." Ferris asked me. "Because love him." Anakin stared at me wide eyed. "Really?" he asked me. "Yes Anakin." "Mia will you marry me." Deciding how to answer him I pulled my lips to his,and answered with a yes.

**I just culdn't believe it I was about to become Mrs. Skywalker. I had a bad feeling. I really wanted uncle to come, but for some odd reason he couldn't, I mean I had the whole senate here, Jedi too. Melida/Daan commodores. So why couldn't uncle come? I glanced at the pearly white dress; Queen and best friend in the universe Padme Amidala bought me. I had refused many times but she wouldn't have it. "You ready?" Padme asked me; today she was going to be the maid of honor. "Oh, I can't believe this," "well you better, because there is an anxious Jedi waiting to get married." "Oh Padme thank you." We hugged each other than got ready.**

4


	2. wedding diaster

Queen Myria

_**Chapter 1: Invasion**_

**The room was crowded with people of both the Melida and Daan councils, I, the princess, was dizzy with all the yelling between the two councils, and father was trying so hard to calm them down. The Melida/Daan commodores were frightened of the warning of an attack from the Trade Federation. I knew my uncle was behind the invasion, and although he didn't mean to he had to pretend that he wasn't related to me, well because he was known as Senator Palpatine, and that is who they tracked me to be related to, and I was but I did not know him like that. "Angel, will you please go fetch a towel?" My father, King Derek, questioned me. Obeying my father's orders, I grabbed a towel and gave the towel to the bloody nose Daanian.**

**After the situation, I left the throne room and escaped to the balcony outside, just as I was about to play outside, my family called me. "Myria! Come quick the Jedi are here!" I sprinted towards the exact spot that they were at, and I glanced at blond headed padawan that looked to be about 19 years old, which was almost the age I was going to be, I am now 18 ¼ years old. " Mia, meet Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker." He finished his sentence towards me and then looked at the Jedi. **

**Just a little while after the meeting, my father shouted,"Mia, why don't you take Anakin and show him the palace?" Huffing and puffing I agreed to my parents' orders. Walking away with the boy Anakin in tow I went to the west wing, my favorite one.**

**Finally thinking of ranking up a conversation, I started with, "well apparently we already know each other's names. So apparently you are a force-sensitive, I am too. You are also known as the "Chosen One", and just to tell you I don't think my planet needs any Jedi help, and even though I want to be one what is the point of helping with small things that the planet themselves can take care of, it looks that the Jedi want to make the planet seem defenseless." I sternly yelped. "Well an invasion isn't little and our job is to protect the peace and mine is a certain job and that one too, mine is to bring the peace from the darkness area of time, milady." Anakin replied. As I turned around and stared at him in the eyes, those deep ocean blue eyes, he looked at me up and down. "Anakin, please don't look at me like that ever again, because I will not give into that little trick you did a long time ago." "Yes milady." Anakin's gaze shifted down and his color eyes changed to a light yellow and I knew I couldn't take him being sad.**

**Snatching his strong, large muscular hands, I led him towards my room. After entering my room, I looked hard at him, "Well not why everyone is looking out in the hallway." After speaking my speech, I crashed my lips unto his. "Myria," he spoke," I love you." Although I loved him back I would not let him kiss me again, and left him alone in my room. My body fitting, tight, red, floppy dress curved around my body and I did not like it since my encounter with Anakin. **

After quite some time I thought, the kiss I had just shared with him was going to be the last one that one was going to end our relationship. For uncle had engaged me to another Jedi, Anakin's rival Ferris Olin. Ferris was really sweet and I kind of did like him, but I would not be able to tell Anakin, and even if I did want to, I just couldn't. Slipping out of the palace, after telling my parents where I was going, I jumped into the pilot's seat. Before leaving on the COM I heard my father talking to Anakin spading, " go after Myria, she has gone off to the planet of Corosaunt." why did father have to send Anakin of all people, why couldn't he send someone else? I tried ignoring the thought in my head. I tripped down the stairs of the silver, inclined, old ramp. "Ah Myria, you apparently accepted my invitation," my uncle greeted me with a warm welcome, "so I heard that the _Jedi _sent the Kenobi-Skywalker team, hmm?" I did not like hearing the last name that was Anakin's,_ SKYWALKER, SKYWALKER!_ Why did the last name creep me out so much? Sneaking out towards the conversation, I answered my uncle, " unfortunaly yes." I scraped the area with my eyes, "but that is not the worst father has sent Anakin to come and watch over me." "I sensed that, but ah if he does come, which he will you will have to except it, for I have a plan." "Well I won't except it unless I know what the plan is." I cocked my eyebrows up and glanced into the sky. "Well you see, I am going to lure Anakin to the dark side by using you. You are going to pretend you love him more than you did. Then I'll make it seem like you were captured by Count Dooku. Right when he comes you will greet him, and pretend to be afraid, we'll make it look like you were beaten, then we'll pretend like I am going to kill you unless he joins our side." I sighed and agreed to the plan but something felt a little wrong.

**Right when I entered my room, Anakin crept into my room,I had least could see his shadow, I finally relized that it was time to start my uncle's plan. "Anakin come out,would you?" I rolled my eyes trying to pretend that I was annoyed. "shoot I was hoping that you weren't going to see me." "Yeah well to late for that." I looked at him straight in the eyes,"sorry for leaving you, it was just that so many memories" before I could finish my sentence. Anakin and my lips met each others. Just as we were about to break apart I grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed. **

**I woke up with my heads against anakin's broad chest. Memories and reminders of last night raced through my head. " morning." Anakin greeted me. Deciding to just think about it later, I replied, "morning" I was about to get out of bed when I was pulled back. "Anakin!" I squealed. "you are forgetting something."I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips towards his pasionatly, or not,I really just pretended,as we inched closer I stuck out my tongue. "jinx" as I climbed out I saw a glimpse of Anakin coming after me. I grabbedmy pants and headed out of the room not relizing that I had anakin's tunic on. "Mia, wait up." he called after me. "Ugh, come on." I motioned for him to hurry along, was hauled up onto his shoulders and he took me off towards my uncle's office.**

_Knock, knock. _"Come in, come in." my uncle called out to us. I turned the knob, and Anakin stepped in. just as I was about to kiss Anakin, I saw that Ferris was looking at us. Both of my lovers squared their eyebrows. Deciding to do something about it, I ushered the boys outside. "Mia, what happened?" my uncle asked me. "Nothing." "You are going to have to choose one, who is it going to be?" I steered my eyes toward the pavement. I recalled my memories of Anakin and me, then Ferris and me. I answered, "I choose …Anakin." "Well at least lets go through the plan." I only nodded my head. As we walked through the doorway I tripped over a rock, or so I thought. I picked up the object and saw it was a lightsaber, I looked for an engravtion, luckily there was one, it showed,_ A.S+M.B,_ I whispered, "Anakin." Following the trail of blood on the carpet, I found a very furious Ferris Olin beating up a surprised Anakin Skywalker. "Ferris stop." Pulling him off of Anakin I whipped the blood off of him. "What in the world, Myria why would you choose him instead of me." Ferris asked me. "Because love him." Anakin stared at me wide eyed. "Really?" he asked me. "Yes Anakin." "Mia will you marry me." Deciding how to answer him I pulled my lips to his,and answered with a yes.

**I just culdn't believe it I was about to become Mrs. Skywalker. I had a bad feeling. I really wanted uncle to come, but for some odd reason he couldn't, I mean I had the whole senate here, Jedi too. Melida/Daan commodores. So why couldn't uncle come? I glanced at the pearly white dress; Queen and best friend in the universe Padme Amidala bought me. I had refused many times but she wouldn't have it. "You ready?" Padme asked me; today she was going to be the maid of honor. "Oh, I can't believe this," "well you better, because there is an anxious Jedi waiting to get married." "Oh Padme thank you." We hugged each other than got ready.**

4


End file.
